The Great Cheesyness!
by Rosa the Kitsune
Summary: Title has no relation what so ever. I can't give a summary with out giving anything away. Warnings: slash, Jenry, slightly suggestive themes, Maggie bashing! OneShot!


Rosa: I'm back and not so much better. Today I have my first attempt at slash/yaoi/shounen-ai whatever you want to call it. And now for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Rosa the Kitsune does not own the characters of Unnatural History. For if she own them and the show, there would be a lot of money and she wouldn't be posting this.

I'm not sure when I began to like my cousin. Maybe it was when he broke into an army building to get a vaccine to save me. I do know when I realized I had such feelings for him.

It was when those jerks locked me into the trunk of that mobster cat. I decided to think of something pleasant. I figured that it would be Maggie. Imagine my surprise when Henry comes blaring into my mind doing all sorts of things. Cooking, playing his bongos, and sitting on the dishwater shirtless.

Now I was sitting in the trunk of a mobster car, dying and blushing for my cousin. Not the girl that I liked for a while now; who was dying along side me.

And that was when Henry used my car to open the trunk. After we had solved this mystery, I had a nightmare. I'm not really sure what it was about, but I woke up crying.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" Henry asked from his hammock.

"N-Nothing." Great. My voice broke on the first letter. I heard him get out of his hammock and come over to the general area of the light switch. But instead of turning on the light, he climbed into bed with me.

And this was not a good night to do that. Tonight it was so warm that I had to strip down to my boxers to even be comfortable. Of course this means that Henry did too. So here I am trying to sleep with my mostly-naked crush hugging mostly-naked me from behind. We ended up falling asleep like that.

The next time I had a problem was when he got Maggie a Job as assistant coach. Of course she would force us into tryouts. But my problem lied with the fact that Henry was in tight pants, and I had to deal with him walking around the locker room in nothing but a towel. What I hated most was Tomba.

He just waltzes in and steals Henry away from me! It was all Tomba all the time. Henry never paid any attention to me while _he_ was around.

Then came the time of the magic show. I was jealous of the people who were demanding all of Henry's attention. The only person I hated was the girl that Henry hugged. But I was terrified later when we found Henry locked in the Iron Maiden.

But he got out and saved Maggie and me. I believe I figured out that I loved him when he saved me from my ex-big-buddy. And yet…I lost hope the next day.

I was walking around looking for Henry and Maggie. And I found them. They were in a dark area by the boiler room with Maggie ravishing Henry and her hand slowly inching down the front of his jeans.

Then one thing that I could feel was heartbreak as I heard him moan for her. Instantly I could feel the tears pricking my eyes and running down my face. That was when I heard it. "Jasper?"

I looked up and saw that Henry had detached his face and was starring straight at me. Seeing the lust in his eyes, caused by Maggie, helped me make the decision to turn and run. "Jasper. Wait!" I didn't look to see what was going on back there.

I had run all the way back home and went into the kitchen. Searching through the drawers, I found the sharpest knife we owned. Just as I was about to slice my wrist open, Henry burst in, grabbed the knife, and pulled me into his embrace.

"Shhh…it's okay Jasper. She came onto me. I didn't know that you had a crush on her." Henry said wiping away my tears. Apparently at some point I started crying again. And I didn't know that I had a crush on that…that thing!

I shook my head. "She's not the one that I have a crush on."

"But…why would you bur-" He instantly went silent. I think for once he figured something out without me having to explain it. Wait…when did we get to our bedroom and lying in the hammock?

"When did we get here?" I needed to know. I didn't even remember moving anywhere!

Henry chuckled. "Some days you can be just too cute." I blushed and looked up at him. I was lying on his chest. I'm amazed at my observation skills. Anyways, I looked up at his face to see that smile he reserved for certain people. I was never one of those persons.

He chuckled again before leaning down/forward and claiming my lips. It was magical, wonderful…OH MY GAWD! I sound like a girl.

We parted and he smiled while I was having issues in my head. "I love you, Jazz. Probably more than I should." And for the first time in a long while, I was happy.

Rosa: *stares blankly at the screen* That was the cheesiest thing I have ever written! And I'm a bloody hopeless romantic!

Jasper: *blushes and glares at Rosa* What is wrong with you?

Rosa: *stares* I just told everyone…*ignores the cuteness* Anyway, I am currently working on a multi-chapter Yu-Gi-Oh GX story and a one shot that runs alongside it. Said one shot will most likely be posted before the first chapter is even finished. It's very hard to write an actual duel. Some of the cards have been renamed but have the same function. And there is a deck for an OC that is part real cards, part fake cards. I am also busy working with Senkiro Wolf on a multi-chapter Unnatural History fic. So stay tuned for that and check out her stuff! Ciao!


End file.
